


Extra Credit

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Seekers, Shameless Smut, shuttles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp/Astrotrain. The Seeker wants a lesson in sex ed for non-Seeker body types, and the shuttle's enjoying the attention. <br/>A gift for Crashboombanger on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

Astrotrain was still recovering from that horrible trip to the planet of the cosmic rust, three weeks or so after it had happened. The welding of his wing was finally starting to look less fresh, and he'd been getting as much rest on the side as was possible. That was why he was snuggling down into his stasis chamber early, with a dirty datapad, Early Twentieth Century Railroads, trying to get in a little self-love before shutdown. 

He was half hard (oh, _baby_ , impeccable dining car service, load that freight) when he heard the characteristic and completely mood-killing **VOP** sound of the Seekers' most feisty triplet teleporting outside. 

Skywarp had a room not far down the hall, though. Astrotrain kept his fingers loosely bent around his cordset, waiting impatiently to hear shuffling metal receding away from his domain of empty lust. 

Instead, his door chimed. 

"Whaaaat!" He called, still not getting up. 

"Let me in." 

Skywarp's voice was not helping Astrotrain resurrect his boner. 

He considered, mentally vetting his response for maximum diplomacy.

"Go the frag away, Warper. I'm busy."

Silence. Satisfied that he had solved his pressing problem, Astrotrain returned to stroking himself, trying to slip back into the mindset of smokestacks and gleaming tracks, when--

**VOP**

Oh no. 

" **Skywarp!** " Astro struggled to stuff himself away into his modesty panel, not helped by the lack of a retractable option which Swindle just a week ago had offered to sell and help him install. "Get **outta** here!" 

"Just hear me out," Skywarp, oddly, did not seem concerned by the sight of the bara-con's cords spilling haphazardly through his fingers like the world's most alluring spaghetti dish, "I need your help." 

"You're gonna need a medic when I'm done!" Astrotrain threw the datapad, which Skywarp calmly ducked, not that he really had to - Transformer aim was notorious. 

The Seeker opened his hands imploringly. "Please! I need a favor." 

Astro stopped, and squinted at him. "What did you say?" 

"...'Please'?" 

"You never say please. Primus _leaked_ , what'd you do? Kill somebody? You want me to fly the body away?"

Skywarp made a _pfft_ sound low in his ventilation. "No, genius. I could vop it out myself if I needed that. ...Are you gonna hear me out, now?" 

Natural curiosity won out over Astrotrain's admittedly mild indignation. He nodded. 

"Okay." Skywarp took a seat on a stack of crates, his wings stretching out behind him. Typical preening Seeker. "So tomorrow Lord Megatron and I have a meeting. For a change, it's just him and me, and Commander Starscream's off on assignment. And since we both know Starscream gets a lot of privilege with the--" He made a loose hand gesture, thumb to fingers in an open circle, and lightly jerked the air, "I know a winning strategy when I see one." 

Astrotrain stared, one hand still in his lap to cover himself, and then promptly burst out into the most obnoxious guffawing that Skywarp had ever heard. 

"What's so funny?!" 

It took Astrotrain a minute or so until the laughing and static in his voicebox had cleared so that he could speak properly. "You wanna give Megatron a handjob for a promotion." 

Skywarp primly crossed his legs, refusing to be baited. "That's right."

The triple changer sobered a little, squinting at him. "So, wait. What're you doin here? Why can't you ask Thundercracker, if you need somebot to give you pointers." 

The Seeker met his eyes, arrogantly, "Well **obviously** because Megatron's equipment is different from ours - unless you're an aftermarket fiddling with your bits, we've got single camshafts designed for single outlets. Spikes, y'know? And I _know_ you got experience with Megatron's cords." 

Suspicion suddenly lit Astrotrain's eyes as he got up and stalked over toward the seated F15. "What." 

Skywarp's flitty little gaze followed the line from Astro's exposed cords up his abdomen plating to his eyes with a complete lack of concern. 

"Constructicons gossip. And, anyway, it's not hard to figure out how you got a week off for repairs when nobody else did, big guy." 

For a dangerous moment it looked like Astrotrain might take the little ideological jab to its logical conclusion (by Decepticon logic, anyway) and smash Skywarp into the next room - still not the rudest way he'd personally barged into Octane's quarters, but likely something he wouldn't appreciate.

Then his hand, enormous, came up to touch the side of Skywarp's helm. Testing. The Seeker didn't flinch - he was pretty gearsy, Astro gave him that. 

"Fine. I'll teach you how to give a mech like me a good time. And what'll you do for me?" 

Skywarp stared at him. "...Give you a good time. Primeezus, I never met a mech so reluctant to get sucked." 

The triplechanger smirked. "Uh uh. You owe me a favor, Warp. I'm takin time outta my busy schedule for you. Now c'mere, _student_." 

"Whoa!" 

The facade of arrogance finally broke as Astrotrain lifted him bodily, with ease, and bore him back to his recharge bed, dropping him into the spacious, vaguely ovoid chamber. Skywarp sat up, baring teethplates rife with canines. 

"Okay, okay, Teach. No need to get handsy."

"But **you're** gonna." Astrotrain sat himself down on the lip of the chamber, opening his legs wide. Skywarp scooted forward between them, taking his first close up at the mess of cords that looked a lot like last year's Primusmas holiday lights. "Don't be scared to touch." 

Skywarp's fingers twitched, then he reached up and took a great big servoful defiantly. "I'm not scared of _anything._ " 

He knitted his fingers inexpertly between the cording, surprised at the variety - but he probably shouldn't have been. The triplechanger obviously had a bunch of parts that didn't quite go together, so his cordset just matched; big wires, little wires, short and long ones, spiraling out when fully excited to a great bobbing thick shaft. The very thickest wire was in the middle, and Skywarp could feel it pulsing warmly with energon. 

"Megatron likes respect," Astrotrain said, "And enthusiasm. Who doesn't? Your job's to make it look like there's nothin you'd rather do, that it really makes you _electric_ to work on him. _Worship_."

Skywarp licked his lips, filing this away. It was pretty obvious stuff, especially given how much Astrotrain himself tripped on worship. What the Seeker was **really** after was practice with the way a cordset interacted. The way each individual cable wrapped and bound tight to the others, all rising around the central 'spine' as he continued to play with them. The triple changer's lubricant was already trickling down from the hatch where his cords were, getting Skywarp's hands all slick as he played, sort-of guided by the way Astrotrain's big dick _wanted_ to bind up and take cohesive form. 

"He might grab your head if you're not quick enough to get on there." Astrotrain indicated unsubtly, and Skywarp shot him a dirty look before deliberately leaning in, to give the cord tips a lick. The Seeker shifted to get comfortable on his knee struts, then exvented hot over the wet surface and took in the dick as deeply as he could. 

Astrotrain screened over his optics, to better focus on the feeling. Skywarp was scraping a little with the teeth, at first, and as the triple changer glanced down again he could see Skywarp struggling with the circumference. That wouldn't be a problem with Megatron, but it didn't mean Astro had to put up with it. 

"Back it up, you little biter." 

Skywarp withdrew with a sour look and a trail of lubricant at his lips, clearly annoyed that he wasn't incredibly talented right from the start, and the shuttle reached down to rub a thumb across the pout. 

"Don't gimmie that look. If you bite his Eminence, you'll have more slag to worry about than not getting a promotion. You just go down as far as you can comfortably, and let your hands do the rest... that's good." 

The Seeker made a huffing vent sound and returned to his work, suckling Astro's tip, mapping out the little ridges of each individual cable. His servos, small and nimble in comparison to Astrotrain's, could stroke in and loosely under the cords, teasing them up and then letting them resettle. He practiced a couple different ways, sparing an eye up at the triple changer to note his expressions. 

"Mm! There--" The shuttle arched and butted the tips of his cording up against the roof of Skywarp's mouth, something that heralded a soft surprised sound from the Seeker, "That's good. See, the tips get the most sensation, so it's not like you gotta gulp it all down like a combiner connector peg or something. And that stroking's nice." 

And although Skywarp had promised himself he was just doing this to get ahead (rather than to get a head), he found himself... Less clinical than he thought he would be. 

A little turned on. 

"You won't have to work much harder than this to trip Megatron," Astrotrain stretched a little luxuriously, enjoying himself without reservation. The Seekers were a popular topic of conversation, aerodynamic and flirty as they were, and the shuttle was accustomed to being ignored - it was nice to be the center of attention, for a change. "Mm _mmmn._ "

Skywarp listened to the patterns of the little cresting grunts, the moans, and when he judged the time was right, he pulled back. Astrotrain, eyes bright with potential electrical discharge, glanced down. 

"Wha--" 

"I think I've got it." Skywarp pushed up onto one of the massive triplechanger's thighs for support, standing and then stepping back away from him and his clearly unresolved roboner. "Thanks for the advice." 

Astrotrain looked like someone had just flushed his monthly ration of energon out an airlock. "You're leaving?" 

Skywarp's smile was overdoing it, a little. 

"Sure. And I owe you a favor." 

He started to walk toward the door, anticipating. Three, two, one--

"Wait up." 

It was all Skywarp could do not to laugh. 

"There's, uh. Something I didn't show you. You can't do it with Megatron, but maybe a little mech..." 

Freshly intrigued, Skywarp turned back around. 

"What?" 

It was true he argued with the Deployers more often than not, but maybe he could entice Rumble... Skywarp hoped it wasn't obvious how often his picking on, kicking and abusing the little tape was a cover for more...confusing feelings. 

He approached the triple changer, cracking his knucklejoints. "So? What is it?" 

The shuttle leaned over, coaxing Skywarp up onto his lap. He ignored the Seeker's pointed little look that _this better not be just an excuse to get him open and stuffed full of astrodick_ \--and promptly flipped Skywarp upside down. 

Seekers were _de facto_ programmed with a keener-than-usual awareness of three dimensional space, so Skywarp wasn't disoriented by the quick shift. He **was** disoriented by hot venting against his modesty plate and what felt like kisses up his inner thigh, though. 

"This is mushy!" He protested, feeling his chest turbines heat up against the massive triple changer's abdomen. His knees came to rest on the impressive shoulders, "And it's just show-off 69ing." 

"Yeah, maybe." Astrotrain chuckled, "But you like it, don'tcha. C'mon. Finish me off and I'll give you a 100 for the class." 

Skywarp wasn't in a position to visibly roll his optics, but he returned his attention to Astrotrain's cording and was rewarded with a long, vibrating moan against his modesty plate. That mild arousal from earlier returned in full force, and he squirmed a little and huffed, pulling back again with a lick of his lips. 

"So is it 6ing or 69ing?" He grumbled, flicking open his panel defiantly and lettin' his solitary camshaft hang out from his end. Astrotrain snerked, leaned in real close and friendly and took him into his big mouth. Completely. 

Skywarp bleated, completely unused to a partner who was that orally spacious (hey, he was pretty impressive where it counted, no matter what runts like Rumble tried to imply) and his fingers tightened on Astrotrain's cording. 

"Frag me like a _scrapyard_ " He whispered, feeling Astrotrain's tongue start to slide along his single spike, moaning outright when the big shuttle applied some vacuuming suction to go along with the motion of that enormous tongue. 

Seconds turned into minutes of intensely pleasurable contact, and Skywarp lost himself in the feeling of being held up, supported and sucked off by the intense, powerful shuttle. He was making all kinds of sounds, static blurred whimpers as he twitched his legs and fucked Astrotrain's face - and the transport triplechanger didn't mind one bit. Skywarp felt warmth on his face, on his fingers, realizing through a haze of processor lust that Astrotrain had discharged a mingled souffle of coolant and datafluid all over him. He was too busy feeling like the world was upside down (it was) and like he was cresting toward the most powerful stack-overflow orgasm he'd ever had (he was) and then hearing the door open and intense pleasure turned to surprise as he glanced up, coolant dripping down his chin, his dick still buried comfortably between Astrotrain's lips. 

Both of them froze. 

"Astrotrain--"

Lord Megatron stood in the doorway. 

Stillness fell over them all like a mortified blanket.

"...I can explain," Skywarp started, but he didn't move, and he made no further attempt _to_ explain, even despite the warlord's almost... inviting silence. 

Astrotrain eased off the shaft in his mouth. 

"He was practicing for his meeting tomorrow." He said, cheerfully. 

Skywarp thought he might offline then and there, but Megatron decided, finally, to speak. 

"Keep up the good work." 

And he left.


End file.
